Data on storage systems such as disk drives, flash memory, and other data storage devices are often arranged in a file system. The file system enables easy access to data on the storage system by organizing the data into files and defining the location of the files on the storage system. In some such systems, the files may be arranged in a hierarchical fashion using directories and subdirectories. The data contained in the files may be any type of storable information in any type of format.
Many file systems use a file allocation table otherwise known as FAT. The FAT may be used differently in various applications. In some applications, a FAT may be used to link various clusters of data together into a file that is comprised of several such clusters.
As file systems have become more and more complex, some operations performed on the file system may take several steps. The file system may be vulnerable to corruption if a power disruption or other interruption occurs during such steps and before they are complete.